icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
List of Games
This is a list of Games. to see Utilities games have included, see here. PC Steam You might interested for lot Games have included from Steam, If you are not sure how to download game, you need have steam to install. * Doki Doki Literature Club * Ragnarok Clicker * Cinderella Phenomenon * Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online * Crush Crush * Nekojishi * Agent Hugo: Los Angeles (a Fanmade game by GWKTM) Real Time Strategy The Real Time Strategy as well known when playing games are interested, the World Editors allows include Countdown time until reaches zero, The Warlords Battlecry was supposes same as like Warcraft 3, instead the different stats, custom game requiring Computer AI. The Best Game is Warcraft III, there will be known when a new patch in the Future. * Warcraft: Orcs and Humans * Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness * Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos * Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition * Warlords Battlecry * Warlords Battlecry II * Warlords Battlecry III * Tribal Trouble * Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg Fighting * Mortal Kombat * Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 * Killer Instinct Others * Quake * Doom * Pharaohs' Curse Gold * Angels vs Devils * The Sims 2 * The Sims 3 * The Sims 4 * Earthworm Jim 2 * Day of the Tentacle * Grim Fandango * Yandere Simulator * 60 Seconds * Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse * Lightspeed * Thief: Deadly Shadows * Fire Emblem Path of Radiance * Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn * Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War * Puyo Pop Fever * Katawa Shoujo * Donald Duck: Quack Attack * Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc ** Other Platforms included with Playstation 2 and GameCube. * Rayman 3 Print Studio * Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters Made with Unity * Crash Bash Live * The True Crossover * Ichigo's Story * Spyro 2: Spring Savanna Online Game * Flyff * Mabinogi * MapleStory * Soul Saver Online * Celestia Luna Online Android * Aikatsu! Music Video Maker * Aikatsu! Photo on Stage!! * Aikatsu! Fashion Coordination Card * Asterix and Friends * Fire Emblem Heroes * Flyff Puzmon * Flyff Legacy * Girls' Frontline * Hugo: Retro Mania * Hugo: Troll Race 2 * Light a Way * Lord of Dungeons * Love Live! School Idol Festival * Minna de Taisen! Puyo Puyo Fever * Puchiguru Love Live! * Potion Maker * PriPara PriPuz * Puyo Puyo!! Quest * Puyo Puyo Fever: Minna de Nazo Puyo * Puyo Puyo Fever Rhythm * Puyo Puyo Solitaire * Puyo Puyo Narabe * Puyo Puyo!! Touch * Rayman Adventures * Rayman Classic * Sword Art Online: Integral Factor PlayStation * The Smurfs * Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer * Spyro: Year of the Dragon * Puyo Puyo Box * Earthworm Jim 2 * Harvest Moon: Back to Nature * Asterix Mega Madness! * Asterix - The Gallic War * Castlevania Chronicles * Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back * Crash Bandicoot: Warped * Crash Bash * Digimon Rumble Arena * Mortal Kombat II * Mortal Kombat 3 * Mortal Kombat 4 * Mortal Kombat Trilogy * ISS Pro Evolution * ISS Pro * Langrisser 4 * ISS 2000 * Dynasty Warriors * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night * Tintin: Destination Adventure * Crash Team Racing * Smurf Racer * Digimon Rumble Arena * Digimon World * Digimon World 2 * Digimon World 3 * Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge * Alfred Chicken * Disney's Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers * Rayman Rush * Bugs Bunny and Taz: Time Busters * Hugo 3 - The Quest for the Sunstones * Hugo 4 - Black Diamond Fever * Hugo 5 - Frog Fighter * Hugo 6 - The Evil Mirror * ISS Pro Evolution 2 * Goal Storm * J.League Jikkyō Winning Eleven 2001 * J.League Jikkyō Winning Eleven 97 PlayStation 2 * Asterix & Obelix XXL * Asterix & Obelix XXL 2: Mission Las Vegum * Asterix at the Olympic Games * Dawn of Mana * Sonic Riders * Sonic Riders Zero Gravity * NiGHTS into Dreams... * PES Management * Gran Turismo 4 * Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc * Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland * Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition * Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly * Spyro: A Hero's Tail * Dynasty Warriors 2 * Dynasty Warriors 3 * Dynasty Warriors 4 * Dynasty Warriors 5 * Taiko Drum Master * Rayman Raving Rabbids * Looney Tunes: Space Race * Monster Rancher 3 * Okami * Scooby Doo! - Night of 100 Frights * Pro Evolution Soccer 2 * Pro Evolution Soccer 3 * Pro Evolution Soccer 4 * Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * J.League WE 2007 Club Championship * J.League Winning Eleven Tactics * J.League WE 2008 Club Championship * J.League WE 2009 Club Championship * J.League WE 2010 Club Championship * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Puyo Puyo Fever 2 * Crash Twinsanity * La Pucelle: Tactics * Mortal Kombat: Armageddon * Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks * Mortal Kombat: Deception * Kingdom Hearts * Kingdom Hearts Final Mix * Kingdom Hearts II * Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories * Medal of Honor: European Assault * Medal of Honor: Frontline * Medal of Honor: Rising Sun * Medal of Honor: Vanguard * Rayman 2 Revolution * Rayman M * Drakengard 3 * Puyo Pop Fever * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 * Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex * Crash Nitro Kart * Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil * Monster Rancher 4 * Winning Eleven 8 - Liveware Evolution * Pro Evolution Soccer 5 * Pro Evolution Soccer 6 * Pro Evolution Soccer 2012 * Pro Evolution Soccer 2013 * Pro Evolution Soccer 2014 * Crash: Mind Over Mutant * Tales of the Abyss * European Club Soccer - WE Tactics Modded Games All these games were modded, for example: PES 2018 for PS2 was included video from YouTube. * Winning Eleven 10 Football for Glory 999 Billion+ * Winning Eleven 10: Coutinho Barcelona Edition Cancelled Games Following Games are not released, which the developers was cancelled since maybe having concept art. which the developers won't be able ported other platforms. * Earthworm Jim 2003 * Rayman Raving Rabbids * Rayman 4 * Medal of Honor: Allied Assault * Medal of Honor: Airborne * Thief: Deadly Shadows PlayStation Portable * Asterix & Obelix XXL 2: Mission: Wifix * Mana Khemia: Student Alliance * Patapon 2 * Patapon 3 Nintendo 64 * Earthworm Jim 3D * Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards * Mortal Kombat 4 * Mortal Kombat Trilogy * Castlevania (Nintendo 64) * Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness * Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber * Harvest Moon 64 * Star Fox 64 * Wonder Project J2: Josette of the Corlo Forest * Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers * Super Bowling * Tonic Trouble Genesis/MegaDrive * Asterix and the Great Rescue * Earthworm Jim * Mortal Kombat (Genesis) * Madou Monogatari I Homebrew * Gen Poker Sega CD/Mega CD * Earthworm Jim: Special Edition * Sonic CD Homebrew * Blackjack CD Sega 32X * Mortal Kombat II * Knuckles' Chaotix Nintendo Entertainment System * Zombie Nation: Samurai * Asterix * Final Fantasy * Final Fantasy II * Final Fantasy III * Castlevania * Castlevania II: Simon's Quest * Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse * Castelian * Bugs Bunny Fun House * Duck Hunt * The Legend of Zelda * Metroid * Neunzehn Famicom Disk System * Apple Town Story: Little Computer People Homebrew * Mashy Mashy Super NES * Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen * Super Castlevania IV * Mortal Kombat * Mortal Kombat II * Mortal Kombat 3 * Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 * Star Fox * Star Fox 2 * Marmalade Boy * Super Metroid * Super Scope 6 * Zombies Ate My Neighbors * Wolfenstein 3D * Secret of Mana * Plok! * The Pirates of Dark Water * Mario Paint * Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 * Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu * Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem * Nontan to Issho: Kurukuru Puzzle * Asterix and Obelix * Do-Re-Mi Fantasy: Milon's Quest * Arabian Nights: Sabaku no Seirei Ou * Kirby's Avalanche * Killer Instinct * Harvest Moon * Der Langrisser * Angelique * Clock Tower * EarthBound * Energy Breaker * Little Magic * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * Beethoven: The Ultimate Canine Caper * Super Boss Gaiden * Christmas Craze * Lobo * Eurit * Rayman * Super Nazo Puyo: Rulue no Roux * Super Nazo Puyo Tsu: Rulue no Tetsuwan Hanjouki * Melfand Stories * Magical Drop 2 * Lost Vikings 2 * The Lost Vikings * Castlevania: Dracula X Sega Master System * Asterix Sega Game Gear * Nazo Puyo * Nazo Puyo 2 * Nazo Puyo: Arle no Roux Nintendo 3DS * Aikatsu! Cinderella Lesson * Aikatsu! Both of my princesses * Aikatsu! 365 Idol Days * Aikatsu! My No.1 Stage! * Aikatsu Stars! First Appeal * Aikatsu Stars! My Special Appeal * Fire Emblem Awakening * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo Chronicles * Kid Icarus: Uprising * Pretty Rhythm: My * Deco Rainbow Wedding * PES 2011 3D * PriPara Mezase! Idol * Grand Prix No.1! * Rayman 2 3D Game Boy Advance * The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning * The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night * Fire Emblem * Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones * Mortal Kombat Advance * Spyro: Season of Ice * Spyro: Season of Flame * Mother 3 * Mother 1+2 * Earthworm Jim * Earthworm Jim 2 * Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance * Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow * Densetsu no Stafy * Densetsu no Stafy 2 * Densetsu no Stafy 3 * The Powerpuff Girls: Him and Seek * The Revenge of the Smurfs * The Lost Vikings * Sonic Advance * Sonic Advance 2 * Sonic Advance 3 * Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced * Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy * Azumanga Daioh Advance * Asterix and Obelix XXL * Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town * Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town * Ice Age * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (Game Boy Advance) * Golden Sun * Metroid Fusion * Metroid Zero Mission * The Cat in the Hat * The Simpsons: Road Rage * Rayman: Hoodlum's Revenge * Minna de Puyo Puyo * Dynasty Warriors Advance Nintendo DS * Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective * Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow * Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia * Puyo Pop Fever * Puyo Puyo Fever 2 * Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo 7 * Spyro: Shadow Legacy * A Witch's Tale * Rayman 2: DS Nintendo Wii * Super Mario Galaxy * Sonic and the Secret Rings * Sonic Riders Zero Gravity (Wii) * Academy of Champions: Soccer Sega Saturn * Castlevania: SOTN Saturn Version * Airs Adventure * Earthworm Jim 2 (Sega Saturn) Nintendo Switch * PriPara: All Idol Perfect Stage! * Aikatsu Friends! (Planned in future)